Jurassic World Adventures
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to 'Jurassic Park Adventures', Sonic's uncle has retired and he takes his place of the dinosaur park. Jurassic Park has now changed to Jurassic World and all the dinosaurs are starting get used to the visitors coming to the island. Rexy is now the Queen of the park and is feeling friendly to Sonic and his friends. All but one new dinosaur is NOT very friendly.
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Sequel to "Jurassic Park Adventures.**

 **I just love Jurassic World movie so much I can't stop watching it too many times. I also heard rumors or something about cloning a mammoth with elephant DNA or whatever. I don't know if that's a good idea to bring an extinct mammal to life. I don't know if that's just a rumor or not.** **I don't know if that can ever happen.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula, Scarlet and raptors belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park has now been renamed Jurassic World and more tourists has visited there than before. All the tourists loved seeing the dinosaurs, pterosaurs and the mosasaurus in the large pool. The main center has now been rebuilt and many stores and restaurants were also built nearby. A statue of Uncle Chuck was inside the main center in his honor for founder of the park, but right now he's retired, leaving the position to Sonic.

Shadow was learning raptor language so that he can understand what they're saying. Though he doesn't have the ability make raptor sounds to communicate but his raptors understand English. Scarlet and her siblings are now getting along well and they loved playing basketball with their trainer Shadow.

Nebula was teaching Rexy the T-Rex to be gentle with the visitors. Rexy was getting the hang of it and she shows no threat or hunger to mobians and humans. Though Nebula is trying to get used to her by being fed with live goats but no success which always makes her faint to see Rexy devouring live goats.

At the Gentle Giant petting zoo, Amy was among other staff to let the children and adults pet and ride on the baby dinosaurs, even some hugs the dino babies.

"Remember kids, don't feed the dinosaurs and don't have straw-hats or else the dinosaurs will eat them" Amy said.

Rouge was also working at the petting zoo with her. Amy then goes up to Rouge and then asks something, "How are you and Knuckles doing?"

"Doing fine, I'm expecting Knuckie and I getting engaged, having small baby bats" Rouge said.

"Rouge! Don't you think it's a little early to be talking about that?" Amy said.

"I'm kidding, Amy. Anyways, how are you and blue boy doing?" Rouge said.

"Doing great. We have been together for a long time. Even though his duty as a park owner is tough" Amy said. Rouge smiles a bit and held Amy's shoulder.

"I suggest at night you can have time alone with him and go for a date" Rouge said.

"Good idea, Rouge. Now I'm going to the laboratory to see the project about the new hybrid. See you around Rouge" Amy said and leaves the petting zoo.

 **xxx**

At the raptors' place, a new hired silver-white hedgehog was setting up the camera to take a picture of Shadow and his raptors. Shadow was huddled together with his raptors while the white hedgehog is making sure the flash camera is off so that it won't blind the raptors' eyes.

"As soon as we get our pictures taken I'll give you dead rats. Deal?" Shadow said to his raptors.

The raptors nods and the silver-white hedgehog held the camera up, "Say 'RAWR'!"

"RAWR!"

"CRAWWR!" the raptors and Shadow said in unison and got their picture taken. Shadow goes up to the hedgehog and checks the picture he took.

"Nice done, Silver. The raptors are my family" Shadow said.

"Yup. I'll get the picture printed out and put it in a picture frame. Oh, here's their food. I'll see you around" Silver said, handing the bucket of dead rats to Shadow.

"Thanks. See ya, Silver" Shadow said. He then turned to the raptors and threw each dead rat to them at a time. Amber ate her dead rat roughly while the other raptors simply chew on them and then swallowed them.

"Good girls. Now we only got 10 minutes left before the visitors come. Remember what I taught you a few months ago. No fighting, no roaring, and don't scare the visitors" Shadow said to his raptors and they all nodded to their alpha.

 **xxx**

Nebula was on top of Rexy's head, cleaning the glass of the log-like viewing window with the Windex sprayer. She kept her balance so she won't fall off Rexy's head. The visitors watched from the viewing window how Rexy stood still with Nebula.

Soon she was done cleaning and goes down to slide down on Rexy's tail, "YAAAAAAAHHOOOOO!" Nebula shouted and lands on her feet. The visitors applause at her trick.

"Thank you all for visiting the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. Give a round of applause for Rexy the queen of Jurassic World!" Nebula said.

They all applause again and Rexy had a pleaded look on her face and lets out a deafening roar.

"MWWWAAAAARGH!" Rexy roared and then walks off to get some rest. Nebula watched her leave and then goes out from the exhibit.

 **xxx**

At the lab, Amy was with Dr. Wu and was in an interview with some guests.

"Right now you see that now everyone looks at a stegosaurus like an elephant, so we decided to make something that's bigger, scarier and more teeth" Amy said to the guests.

"So we now went to the lab and modified DNA to make our first genetic hybrid, the Indominus Rex" Amy showed the DNA string on a screen.

"Question. How did you two get two different dinosaurs to..." one of the guests ask, doing the mating sign.

"I-Rex wasn't bred, she was designed. She'll be 15 feet when fully grown, bigger than T-Rex" Dr. Wu the armadillo said.

"That will attract many visitors to see the hybrid" Amy said with a smile.

 **xxx**

At the open field filled with herbivore and some omnivore dinosaurs, Sonic was running with the gallimimus pack at super speed like a cheetah. A transport truck was driving near the herd and Sonic, taking pictures or video recording with their iPhones.

"Whhoooooohoooooo!" Sonic cheered wildly. He then ran faster with the gallimimus herd and they all followed him.

"Flock to the left, guys!" Sonic said to the speedy dinos.

They all followed him to the left and the tourists on the truck cheered out loud.

"Wowwww! He is a superhog!" A tourist cheered.

Sonic smirks at the tourists and continues to run with the herd.

* * *

Amy was now on a break in the control room where a yellow fox was at a desk having dinosaur toys and a Jurassic Park T-shirt.

"Hi Tails. What's that?" Amy asked the fox, noting his t-shirt.

"I got it on eBay, I know people got killed but it is a cool t-shirt" Tails said.

"What's going on at that exhibit?" Amy pointed at the pachycephalosaurus exhibit on the screen.

"Two of those got headache after struggling to much and their locators are slightly damaged, but we send Nebula and Blaze to give these headbutt dinosaurs some medic care" Tails said.

"Nebula really does care for animals. That's why she's teaching our friend Rexy to be gentle with humans and mobians" Amy said, "By the way, how's that machine laser doing? Last week, Rexy said through her translation that she wants to know what it's like to be human"

"We could try on her, but we need a smaller dino to try it out. For a big one it can be too dangerous" Tails said. They then thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can ask Shadow to let one of his raptors be human" Amy said.

"That could work. But which raptor will be human?" Tails said.

"Hmm…..maybe Scarlet will be the first one. But Rexy really wants to be human to learn the modern world. She can't walk around in the main street because she's too big. We'll see how it goes" Amy said.

 **xxx**

Right after the visitors saw the raptors, Shadow was filling water in the big hole for his raptors to get a drink. As soon as the water was filled up, he whistles for his raptors that the water is done. All the four raptors ran to the waterhole and they all drink the water at the same time, lapping it with their tongues. Shadow watches them proudly while they drink. Just then Tails and Amy came in to him.

"Hi Shadow"

"Hi Tails. Hi Amy. What's up?" Shadow asked them.

Tails goes up to Shadow and then said, "I got an offer, can we try one of your raptors to become human? Don't worry it's not permanent by the machine I've made. What do you say Shadow?"

"Hmm…..I'll go ask them" Shadow said and goes up to his raptors, "Excuse me, ladies. My friend Tails wants to test one of you to become human. So who wants to be the first one?"

"Crawr! Crawr! Crawr!" Scarlet cawed out first while her sisters didn't caw out since they chose to remain raptors.

"Okay, Scarlet. You are the bravest one. Follow me but first bridle" Shadow said and puts the bridle on Scarlet if she's going out among public to the lab. They both followed Tails and Amy to the laboratory where Tails has his invention.

* * *

 **Like I've seen in most movies about people getting turned into animals. Well, this time I decide to have Scarlet the raptor be turned into human for the first time.**


	2. Scarlet and Rexy becomes Human

**12/04/15**

 **6 Reviews, 2 Favs, 2 Followers.**

 **I did search a few of the Jurassic World dinosaurs as humans on Deviantart. Some are quite awesome in an anime style.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they arrived there, Scarlet saw a screen on how the progress is gonna be.

"Crawr Crawr rrraaaaah?"

"Calm down Scarlet. This won't hurt one bit" Tails said while leading Scarlet to a circle where the humanzier laser was gonna hit her.

"Scarlet, be calm. Look at me before Tails turns you human" Shadow tells Scarlet. The scarlet-red raptor looked at Shadow but she was feeling nervous at the same time.

"Alright, here goes nothing. 1...2...3...now!" Tails pulled the lever and the laser hits Scarlet, making her whole body glow. The raptor screeches in pain when her body changes, her tail disappeared, her toes goes from four to five toes and the hands grows a thumb and pinky fingers. The claws became finger and toe nails, her snout got shorter and her teeth became square, from her head top red hair grew out and her eyes turns into human eyes. She then collapses on the floor.

"Scarlet?" Shadow goes up to her and sees a human female lying on the floor naked with her leg and arms covering her privates and breasts. Shadow takes a blanket and puts it over the girl.

Scarlet is now human and she opens her eyes to see Shadow, sitting up straight for the first time while holding the blanket to cover her nude body.

"Scarlet, can you hear me? Are you feeling okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

"….." Scarlet tries to make a 'crawr' noise but her throat felt different, she looks down at her human hands.

"It worked. She's human now" Tails said.

"But can she speak in human words like us?" Amy asked.

"Scarlet, try saying your name" Shadow said.

"Scar….let" Scarlet spoke.

Scarlet gasps at saying her first words, "I-I-I can speak?!"

But Shadow puts a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, don't worry, you'll be back to normal after two or three days. So no need to worry" he said, "Also, you need some clothes too" he added with a blush.

 **x**

Later, Scarlet wore a Jurassic World T-shirt, blue jean shorts and sneakers.

"This is so awesome! I look like a teenage human! Wow!" Scarlet squealed in joy.

"Yeah. Now come with me and we can see around here in the park. Nebula must see you in this state" Shadow said, holding Scarlet's hand.

"Okay then, 'daddy'." Scarlet teased Shadow. The black red hedgehog chuckled at Scarlet's joke.

"Later we can see the Indominus Rex if you want. She is very special" Shadow said.

"Indomi-….who?" Scarlet was curious.

"Indominus Rex, a new dinosaur here. Let's go to see Nebula" Shadow said. Amy and Tails watched the two leave and they turned to each other.

"Now Tails, show me the Indominus Rex" Amy said.

"Very well" Tails nodded. They go up to the helicopter above the laboratory and flies over the jungle and the monorail train nearby. Tails was a skilled pilot even after getting his license.

 **xxx**

"Shh…..it's all right, big girl. Next time don't try to head-butt too much. It could damage your skull you know" Nebula cleaning off the blood from the pachycephalosaurus's head. She knew that males resist head-butts more than the females.

As soon as she was done cleaning the blood off the dinosaur's bony head, she puts a wrapped bandage on her injured head so that the wound won't get any infections.

"All right, try not to head-butt again until your head is healed up completely. Okay?" Nebula said to the pachycephalosaurus.

The pachycephalosaurus nodded and they began eating the plants around the place instead and Nebula let the one she healed go her way.

"Yes, now I need to check some other dinosaurs" Nebula said and goes to the exit of the exhibit. When she came out, she saw Shadow with a red-haired teenage girl.

"Hi Shadow, who is she?" Nebula asked Shadow, seeing Scarlet in human form.

"It's Scarlet, she has become human for three days" Shadow said. Scarlet nodded and smiles.

"Yes, it's me Nebula" Scarlet said.

Nebula looks at Scarlet's golden yellow eyes which really surprised her that humans never have golden yellow eyes. She realized that this is Scarlet.

"Wow, it is you. Tails' invention worked?" Nebula said.

"Yes, he had plans on doing it to Rexy but instead he tried it on me. Everyone will probably wonder where their favorite tyrannosaurus is so I filled in" Scarlet said.

"Yes, I understand. Rexy just wants to see what it's like to be human. Learn new things and walk around the main street" Nebula said.

Shadow thought for a brief moment and then came up with one.

"How about we put a view-seats on her and a rope to lead her through the Main Street so the visitors can ride on her. You can make sure she doesn't get angry" Shadow said.

"Well…okay. I'll talk to Rexy about this. Just hopefully her tail won't hit the buildings or anything in Main Street" Nebula said.

"Do it. Scarlet here needs more sightseeing here" Shadow said.

"Okay then. Bye" Nebula winks and walks to T-rex kingdom. Scarlet followed Shadow to see more of the island.

* * *

Amy was now at the Indominus Rex exhibit and was there with Tails.

"So where is it?" Amy asked. Just as she said that, Indominus showed up, only her spine and eye visible among the trees. Tails then noted the color.

"White, you didn't say it was white" he said.

"It's to fit in tropic climate and temperature, this thing might scare the kids when the exhibit is opened" Amy said.

"Children? The adults are gonna have nightmares" Tails said.

"A new dinosaur with a mouthful of teeth, probably. I'm not sure. Perhaps I should I ask Nebula about this later. She knows a lot about animals' behavior and feelings" Amy said.

"Yeah. I can tell that this new hybrid doesn't wanna show her face to us" Tails said, "Oh Amy. In the lab there was two of Indominus. What happened to the other one" Tails said.

"She ate it" Amy said.

"Yikes. I guess this means that this hybrid likes to be alone" Tails said.

"Mmhmm" Amy nodded. They both go away while the Indominus rex watches them.

 **xxx**

Sonic was on a break in the Isla Nublar Margaritaville restaurant having his favorite chili dogs for lunch.

"A CEO and runner need food to continue doing his duty. But I better don't forget Ames so she doesn't think I'm busy too often. I better have a night with her" Sonic thought. He looks to his right to see Shadow showing Scarlet how to eat like a human.

"Like this?" Scarlet used her human hands to grab the cheeseburger, "Am I doing it right, Shadow?"

"Yes like that. Now take a small bite out of it" Shadow told her.

Scarlet nods and takes a bite out of it, tasted it while chewing and swallowed. She smiled at liking the taste and ate it again.

"Wow, this tastes good. I never realized that all the meats taste different than the…." she stopped herself, whispering her last sentence, "….dead rats" she whispered quietly to Shadow.

"It's alright, Scarlet. You'll be back to a velociraptor in three days" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I'm sure gonna miss my human form. But I'll always remember the day I became a human" Scarlet smiled.

"I've treated you like a daughter Scarlet, but you'll always be my favorite raptor" Shadow hugged her.

"You are the best trainer Shadow" Scarlet said, "And also the best alpha" she added.

They then see Sonic talking on his iPhone and decides to go up to him to have a talk.

"How's Indominus rex doing?... Fine? Good, I want to have a closer look at the hybrid with some staff with me" Sonic talked on the phone until he sees Scarlet and Shadow come up to him, "Hang on a moment. Hi Shads and Scarlet. Enjoying the human experience?"

"Doing great. It's good that we velociraptors along with Deinonychus and Achillobator have large brains, so we won't act like animals" Scarlet said.

"Great. Say Scarlet and Shadow, let's see Indominus Rex if you like" Sonic said.

"All right. Lead us the way, Sonic" Scarlet said.

"Alright then. Hold on" Sonic said and the three goes to take a jeep since Scarlet can't run as fast as Sonic or Shadow.

 **xxx**

As soon as they got there, they got out of the jeep and heads inside the paddock. They saw Nebula and Blaze with Amy and Tails already.

"I don't think she's shy, Amy. It's like she wants to get out of this paddock and run free" Nebula said.

"Maybe" Amy shrugs. Blaze turned to see Scarlet and asks the others.

"Who's the girl here?" Blaze asked.

"It's Scarlet the velociraptor as a human. I made her that" Tails explained to Blaze.

"Oh. Cool. Now what's Indominus made of?" Blaze asked.

"The base is Tyrannosaurus, the rest is top secret to reveal" Tails said.

"You know animals in captivity need a family to survive, but this got only the crane here to tell when it's food time" Shadow pointed at the meat.

"We did have two hybrids that were born but she ate her sibling" Amy said.

"Eww. Well, I hope our workers know how to handle this hybrid. I'm not going out there and get eaten alive" Shadow said.

"Me neither. A mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude can get ugly" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Shadow, I talked to Rexy today and…..well…..she's not sure about what you said because she doesn't want to damage the Main Street or stomp on innocent people. What she's trying to say is that she wants to be human for only a little bit of time" Nebula said, "And also, learn to know how to have long arms"

"Alright then. Better get Tails to bring in the laser. But we got to close the exhibit to not let the crowd worry where she went" Shadow said.

"Yeah. She also said that she'll return to her paddock until she's back to a dinosaur" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

Later when the paddock was closed, Rexy had a large cover on her to be not seen naked as a human.

"Ready Rexy? I adjusted the beam to make you human for 1 day" Tails said to Rexy.

Rexy nodded and looks at Nebula just to be sure that Tails knows what he's doing.

"Don't worry, Rexy. Once you're human I'll help you how to be like a human" Nebula said.

Rexy nods and Tails turns on the beam and Rex began turn into a human being. Once the transformation was done, Rexy covered herself with the covering. She now has long dark brown hair and yellow eyes. She looks to be in her young 20s of an adult human. She was also quite a little muscular too but not that much.

"What happened...Oh, did I just talk?" Rexy gasped by talking for the first time.

"Yes my queen. You got useful arms too. First you need to be dressed if you want to see around the park" Nebula said, handing some clothes to her.


	3. First Time as Human

**12/05/15**

 **9 Reviews, 3 Favs, 3 Followers.**

 **We'll see how it goes with the chapters if there will be any minor victims get eaten or killed by the Indominus Rex. Its not gonna be Sonic or his friends getting eaten or killed. That won't happen. And yes, it does creep me out. Especially like The Lost World: Jurassic Park where the T-Rex ate the neighborhood's dog. It made my body go cold and numb. *shudders***

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later, Rexy that is now human she wore a tan color tank-top, green camo-pattern shorts, and dark brown boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and she sure likes her human form.

"Wow, I never been this small like a human ever since I was a baby dinosaur. This is so awesome!" Rexy said with a smile.

"I see you like being a human. But remember Rexy, that it's not permanent. You will be back to normal in a few hours or a day. We adjusted for Scarlet to be human for three days" Nebula said.

"I understand. Don't worry, as soon as I'm back as a T-Rex I'll return to my paddock. I made a promise" Rexy said, "Wow, I'm starting to get the hang of these arms" she moves her arms a bit.

Nebula chuckled, "I'm glad you are, Rexy. Here, try testing your hands on the doorknob. You'll be amazed to what you see when you open the door" Nebula said.

Rexy heads for the door and when she opened it she had a view of her 'kingdom' or Jurassic World and she smiles at how big it was and people having fun together. She even saw the mosasaurus swimming in the large pool.

"Say hello to your kingdom or known as Jurassic World" Nebula said to her.

"Amazing. And I'm proud that Sonic and his uncle have made it. But I wonder if there's other tyrannosaurus besides me" Rexy wondered, Nebula saw that Rexy had a concerned look on her face.

"On Isla Sorna there's a pair of T-Rexes and they got a son together" Nebula said.

"Wow. So I'm not the only T-Rex on Earth. Cool. Anyways, I'm ready to see the Main Street for the first time. I'm really excited" Rexy said.

"Okay. Follow me" Nebula said and Rexy followed her out from the hotel building.

 **xxx**

Amy was now with Sonic at the Petting Zoo.

"Sonikku, how's it going with being in charge of the park?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Just fine. But I want to spend time with you too. I was wondering if you're not too busy with anything tonight. Maybe walk around the park and stuff. Just us two" Sonic asked.

"I'm totally free tonight, Sonic. I will always be at your side" Amy smiled and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Thanks Amy. I just had a bad feeling you think that I'm not paying much attention to you but I do" Sonic said, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I got to go now Ames. See you at 7pm" he said.

"You too, Sonikku" Amy said.

He smiles a little and then walks from the petting zoo. Amy smiled back and she then went back to do her work in the park. When Sonic came to the main street, he saw Rexy as a human.

"Who is that girl, Nebula? Is it our tyrannosaurus?" Sonic guessed.

"That's right" Nebula nodded.

Rexy smiled and nodded, "Yes it's me Sonic. I've become human as you can see" Rexy said.

"Incredible" Sonic said.

"Yes but unlike Scarlet she is human for just a day. Just as you know that" Nebula said.

"I see. So what have you learned right now Rexy?" Sonic asked Rexy.

"I've just came here to see the main street. I would love to see the merchandises of me and the other dinosaurs and reptiles" Rexy said.

"Go ahead Rexy. But don't act too feral" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"I won't. Come on guys, let's go" Rexy said to them both, walking to the store where they sell merchandises of Jurassic World. Inside were t-shirts, caps, dolls, plushies, coloring books, glasses and snacks.

"Wow. I've never been into a store in my life. This place is so amazing" Rexy said.

"What do you wanna look at first?" Sonic asked Rexy. She then spotted a plushie of a triceratops and she picks it up.

"This. It reminds me of the three-horned dinosaurs I used to see years ago" Rexy said.

"I see. What other dinosaurs have you seen?" Sonic asked.

"You know I've seen Gallimimus, Spinosaurus. But I've also seen Stegosaurus" Rexy said.

"Oh yes. You ate a gallimimus right in front of me and Amy" Sonic said.

"Oh, I did?" Rexy asked curiously.

"Yes but that's in the past now. Well what do you want to see now?" Sonic asked Rexy.

"A place where people go to eat food. What's it called?" Rexy asked.

"Restaurant. Come, I'll show you" Sonic said to her and Nebula follows the two to the same restaurant that Sonic went to last time.

Rexy felt her mouthwatering when she smelled the taste of steak.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" Rexy said hungrily.

"Steak. It's also meat too. It tastes different than…" Nebula whispers to Rexy's ear, "….goats" she whispered.

"Yeah, goats. Well at least I can try something new right now" Rexy said and heads in with Sonic and Nebula.

The chief in the grill then asks Rexy what she wants, "What do you want?"

"I'll have uh...just some ketchup and pepper please" Rexy said. She didn't want to reveal herself to him or else the chef might think she's crazy.

"Uhhh…..I apologize. She's new here…..she's just forgetting the food names in English. Perhaps…steak for her" Nebula chuckled nervously.

"Very well. That would be 7 dollars" the chef said. Nebula used her VISA card and paid for the steak Rexy is gonna have.

"I'm so sorry. I should've let you speak first" Rexy apologized.

"No need. It's okay" Nebula said. After 10 minutes, Rexy's steak was done and the chef gave it to her.

"Thanks" Rexy said and goes to a table with Sonic and Nebula.

But the problem was that Rexy needs to eat the steak properly since she hasn't been able to use her arms as a dinosaur.

"How do I even pick up these things?" Rexy whispered.

"Like this" Sonic shook his head with a chuckle and picked up the fork.

Rexy memorizes the movements Sonic did with the fork and then does it again when he held the knife. She began slicing bits of the steak and ate it piece by piece.

"Hmmmm… tastes good" Rexy said while chewing.

"Good to hear, Rexy. So what do you want to see next in the park?" Sonic asked her. But Rexy was too busy with eating so he waited.

"May I suggest? How about we go to the aviary?" Nebula said.

"A bird cage filled with flying dinosaurs?" Sonic asked.

"No. Pterosaurs, they are not dinosaurs, but close relatives of them" Nebula said.

"Yes of course. Silly me" Sonic chuckled.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile, Scarlet was playing with the baby dinosaurs at the petting zoo and she even hugs one apatosaurus baby.

"Awww….. coochie coochie" Scarlet pets the apatosaurus baby gently, making it squeal out cutely.

Shadow watched her being kind to the baby dinosaurs for the first time.

The apatosaurus baby licked Scarlet in the face like a dog.

"Kyehehehehe" Scarlet giggled and lets it go. Then some baby triceratops sniffs on Scarlet and she got up chuckling.

"Wanna ride them, it's free to ride on them" Shadow said to Scarlet.

"Okay!" Scarlet jumped on one baby triceratops and rides on it but it walks very slowly, "Wow, this is fun" she giggled.

Shadow nods and he came over to ride on one of them too since he's smaller than a human. He made his baby triceratops go next to Scarlets and they smiled at each other for having fun.

"This is really fun Shadow. I'm gonna miss it when I'm back to normal" Scarlet said.

"I know Scarlet. But it is fun for everyone as well" Shadow said and they kept riding the triceratops for another five minutes. When they were finished riding, they got out from the petting zoo to go to look at the mosasaurus in the pool.

* * *

 **I'm still working on the new chapter of Hedge-Cat, Silvaze fans.**


	4. First Time at the Main Street

**12/08/15**

 **12 Reviews, 4 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Jurassic World Lagoon, everyone was sitting at the tribune above the lagoon. Shadow and Scarlet were there but then saw Rexy, Nebula, and Sonic coming up to them to site next to them.

"Hi guys, ready to see our shy girl Mosasaurus?" Shadow asked them.

"Just because she's big does not mean she's shy" Sonic said and sat on the seat next to Rexy and Nebula. Then Knuckles came up on the balcony near the pool, ready to announce the mosasaurus.

"The mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water, where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish, even smaller mosasaurs" Knuckles said to the crowd through a microphone. Then a great white shark was reeled in above the pool and stopped in the middle on the cable.

"Okay folks let's see if she's hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so give her a hand when she comes out" Knuckles said.

"It won't jump on us, Shadow?" Scarlet asked.

"Nope, watch now. Here she comes!" Shadow points at the pool. They all watched how the mosasaurus jumped out of the water.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the mosasaurus roared and ate the shark. When it fell back into the pool a large splash of water soaked the crowd and they all cheered.

"Oh, man! I hate the water!" Sonic shivered.

"Huh?" Rexy was confused.

"Oh, he hates the water because he can't swim" Shadow said.

"I need to overcome my fear" Sonic sighs. Then the crowd got lowered down in the show.

"Now let's have a closer look at our mosasaurus" Knuckles said while all of the tourists and the gang saw the mosasaurus eating the last part of the shark.

"She has 88 teeth!" Nebula smiled.

"Damn, she's a lot bigger than the dinosaurs on land" Rexy said.

"Yup. Good thing she can't walk on land. But if you're too close to the water, she will be able to grab you" Nebula said.

"Okay, that makes her the queen of reptiles" Rexy smiles nervously.

"It's alright. You are queen of Isla Nublar after all" Nebula smiled.

 **xxx**

Later, Scarlet heads back to her sisters and she was trying to communicate with them as a human. But it was trouble since they don't recognize their own sister as a human being. Good thing they know English too so she decides to talk like a human to them.

"Girls, it's me Scarlet" she said.

"Crawr….." Amber walks up to her to look at her eyes.

She saw she got Scarlet's eye color and she wags her long tail happily, "Crawr Cawr!" Amber cawed and Scarlet then waves her hand to her other sisters.

"Jackie, Zena, come here!" Scarlet called for them.

"Crawr?" they cawed.

"Crawr…crawr…crawr!" Amber told them that it's Scarlet.

"Crawr….crawr?" they cawed.

"Yup, I'm human but it's only temporary" Scarlet said.

 **(Raptor language; Scarlet talks normal and understand what her sisters are saying)**

"For how long?" Zena asked her.

"One day has almost passed, I got two more days left when I'm back as a Velociraptor" Scarlet said.

"That's cool. So how are you feeling with the new body?" Jackie asked.

"Amazing and awesome. Though I can't run that fast like you guys. The Main Street was totally cool with restaurants, gift shops, petting zoos, and everything. There were so many humans and mobians too. The children were so cute and adorable" Scarlet said.

The raptor siblings got a bit jealous but remained calm.

"I wish I could be a human like you for three days. I wonder how I would look" Zena said.

"Yeah me too" Jackie said.

"Girls, let's not make it a rush. We wait until Scarlet turns back to a raptor" Amber said.

"Trust me, girls. When I got turned into human it was very hard to walk properly and eat properly" Scarlet said.

"Okay. But have fun with Shadow, our adopted father and trainer" Amber said.

"Alright bye girls" Scarlet said and goes to Shadow.

 **(End of translation)**

He was amazed how they knew it was Scarlet, "They knew it was you right?" Shadow asked Scarlet.

"Yeah. And they want to be humans too. But we can wait with that" Scarlet said.

"We'll see how it goes. I'm just not sure if Tails has enough energy on his laser" Shadow said.

"Okay then. But I wonder how Indominus is doing at her home" Scarlet said.

"I have no idea Scarlet. But I wonder what dinosaur they cooked up in the lab" Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"Indominus is a hybrid. Her basic DNA is from a Tyrannosaurus. But the rest is secret even I don't know" Shadow shrugs.

"Oh, I see" Scarlet said, "So she's part of other carnivore dinosaurs which we don't know?"

"Maybe" Shadow said.

* * *

At night, Amy was prepared for her date with Sonic at the Hilton Hotel that was near the large pool and she was heading to the restaurant in the hotel. She has reserved places for her and Sonic only.

She sits down and waits for Sonic. The waiter came up to her and takes out a note.

"What can I order Miss Rose?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm…..perhaps spaghetti with meatballs, please" Amy said.

"Okay then. Spaghetti with meatballs, what's for drink?" the waiter asked her.

"I'll just go with water" Amy said. The waiter nods and goes to the kitchen. Amy then looks out to the view through the window and waits patiently on Sonic.

"Hmmm, it's been like a half-year since he and I had a date" Amy said to herself.

"Here I am, Ames" Sonic walks in and takes a seat with her, "So, what have you ordered?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs, Sonikku" Amy said to him.

"Ah, my favorite besides chilidogs" Sonic said smiling. He then crosses his arms on the table, "So Ames, how has your day been while I, Nebula and Rexy were out?"

"It's going good. Seeing the kids playing with the baby dinosaurs are just too adorable" Amy said.

"I know Amy, and today we saw the mosasaurus together and Rexy tried out our best steak here" Sonic said.

"Did she? Cool. I'm glad she's enjoying being a human for the first time" Amy said.

"Mmhmm. You Amy, it feels different having not dated for a half a year, but it's great doing it again right now" Sonic said.

"Yes. I've missed dating you too. I know that you are not uncaring, you are the nicest guy I've meet" Amy said.

"And you are the gorgeous and kind girl I've ever met" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said. Then the waiter came and gave them each spaghetti with meatballs.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Mr. Sonic. Have a nice evening" the waiter said before leaving.

 **xxx**

"So how long will I be back to a T-Rex?" Rexy asked Shadow and Nebula.

"Somewhere around midnight. It's already 7:15pm. We got plenty of time until we go to bed" Shadow said.

"What's it like being human, Rexy?" Scarlet asked.

"Great. I can use my arms for the first time ever since my normal arms are too tiny for my body, but they were useful when I get up" Rexy said.

"Yeah. I know how it feels. Sometimes I always wonder what it's like to be big like you" Scarlet said.

"It does not matter how big you are. The only carnivore bigger than me are Spinosaurus and Indominus Rex" Rexy said.

"I know. Well hope the crowd will be glad to see you again as a dinosaur tomorrow. I got two days left, but Tails might change me back sooner" Scarlet said.

"Yup" Rexy nodded.

Just then, Silver walked in with the pictures that Nebula took while hanging out with Rexy. And also the picture of Shadow with his raptors.

"Hey, guys. I got the pictures" Silver said.

Shadow takes the pictures and checked through them.

"They look good, Silver. And the one with Nebula and Rexy will do too" Shadow said.

"No problem, Shads. It's my duty to be a photographer here" Silver said. Scarlet and Rexy looked at the pictures Silver took on them.

"Rrrrrr, I look majestic" Rexy growled playfully.

"Yup. And as a memory too" Nebula said.

"Yup. Well if I get this straight again, will I turn into a dinosaur again by myself or by Tails' help?" Rexy guessed.

"By yourself when the time has run out" Nebula said.

"Okay. I just needed to be sure" Rexy said.

"It's all right" Shadow said.

Rexy then looks at the hotel and then at the T-rex kingdom. She wondered where Scarlet was gonna be during her two days limit of being a human, "What about Scarlet? Is she gonna sleep at Shadow's house?" Rexy asked.

"Yes, she will. She needs a place more comfortable. You would have something comfortable during the night?" Shadow asked Rexy.

"Yes, a large blanket please" Rexy said.

"And a large mattress and a large pillow. That way when you're sleeping in your human form, you'll be turned back to a T-Rex around midnight" Nebula said.

"Sure thing. Let's go and make it done" Rexy said.

They all headed to the T-rex kingdom to prepare making Rexy's bed before midnight, it was five hours left before she turns into a dinosaur again.

They pulled in many mattresses and even a 20 feet blanket for Rexy to sleep with including a pillow. Scarlet was also helping with doing Rexy's bed.

"Alright. We are gonna make it so comfortable as much as possible. We need two more mattresses" Nebula said and pulled a mattress.

"In the morning the tourists will find me sleeping in it" Rexy said with a blush.

"You are too cute Rexy when you blush" Nebula giggled.

Rexy smiled and chuckled, "Thanks, Nebs. For showing me the park and everything on this island"

"No problem, Rexy" Nebula smiled.

After they were done fixing the bed, Rexy had a look over it and saw that it looked very comfortable.

"Well, it looks perfect, in every way" Rexy said and laid down on it.

"It sure is. I hope you get a good night's rest. I'll see you tomorrow in your T-Rex form" Nebula said.

"Yup. Good night, Nebula. And good night, guys" Rexy said and pulled the blanket on herself to sleep.

"Good night, Rexy" Shadow and Scarlet said before leaving the paddock, closing the doors.


	5. Night Time

**12/10/15**

 **16 Reviews, 4 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now that Rexy is in her paddock and sleeping so that she can get a good night's rest for tomorrow morning. And that she'll be back to a T-Rex around midnight.

Silver was putting the picture of Shadow and his raptors on the wall in the raptors' paddock. As soon as he was done nailing it hard on the wall, he looks back at the raptors.

"So, what do you think, girls?" Silver asked them.

"Crawr… Crawr!" the raptors cawed to him. Silver looked at their expression and then replies to them; "I'll take that as a 'It looks good'."

He then goes near them and pets each one of them.

"You raptors are the kindest one I've meet, or at least the first raptors that are kind" Silver said and smiled. The raptors wag their long tails happily and Zena even licked Silver like a dog.

"Hehehhe….that tickles" Silver chuckled.

Just then, they hear a brass dinner bell ringing which the sign is for to feed the raptors some dinner.

"Oh, dinner time, girls. Let's see what they have today" Silver said and goes to the paddock cage doors to see what the workers got. He sees them carrying three buckets for the raptors, "What you got today?" he asked them.

"Pieces of pork meat" one of the workers said.

"All right" Silver looks back at the raptors, "Today's dinner is pieces of pork meat"

"CAWWR! CAAAW!" the raptors cawed hungrily.

"Okay, coming right up" Silver said and lets the workers get in so that they can dump the pieces of pork meat on the ground. Once that's done they head back to the exit door to leave.

"Okay, girls. Bon appetit" Silver said.

The raptors cawed and ran up to their dinner while Silver leaves the paddock to let them enjoy their dinner.

* * *

Amy and Sonic were finished with their date and they were on a walk outside the hotel together.

"Well Sonic, what's up for tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna check if the Indominus Rex's cage is finished in time soon. It got to open in Spring" Sonic said.

"Okay. Be very careful with her. She's very scary and gets a little cranky sometimes" Amy said, "Maybe have Scarlet know what the new dinosaur is saying"

"Maybe, if Indominus comes out from the bushes. I better ask Wu tomorrow what the dinosaur is made of besides Tyrannosaurus Rex" Sonic said.

"I can guess she's part Giganotosaurus due to her size" Amy said.

"Yeah I guess. But if we found a dinosaur or ancient reptile together, I would call it Roseodon or Amesosaurus" Sonic joked.

"Sonikku. Focus on outside lifeforms as well besides prehistoric lifeforms. You got me after all" Amy couldn't help but giggle at hearing Sonic wanting to name a species after her.

"Alright. Well Ames. Wanna go for a walk now in this beautiful night?" Sonic asked her.

"That would be great" Amy smiled and goes with him down the street.

 **xxx**

"So both humans and mobians eat vegetables and meat? No offense though but I don't eat vegetables" Scarlet said. She was with Nebula and Shadow at the hotel restaurant having dinner with them.

"None taken. Oh, here's a hot dog. It's also meat too but it's not from dogs, if that's what you're thinking" Shadow said, handing the plate of hot dog to her.

Scarlet picked one up and sniffs on it a bit before taking a bite out of it. She tastes it while chewing, "Yum, tasty. Is it pig meat?" Scarlet guessed.

"Yep. But this comes from a wild boar" Shadow said.

"I understand but it still tastes like pig meat" Scarlet said. Nebula had chicken fingers and so did Shadow.

"Hopefully tomorrow the new dinosaur is okay. I don't know if it's a good idea to release her" Nebula said.

Shadow then turns to Nebula with a surprised look on his face.

"Release her? She has never seen anything outside the cage. And beside isn't she too dangerous-looking?" Shadow said a bit angry.

"Way scary and dangerous at the same time. When I saw her through that glass, she looks cruel and evil" Nebula said.

"But who knows, perhaps it's because her only relationship she has is the crane, telling her when it's food time. Her sister is dead" Shadow said.

"Yes. We better make sure she doesn't come at us at the glass and break it" Scarlet said.

"Don't worry, it got steel bars near the window so don't worry" Shadow said, "Also, I bet it will scare both adults and children when the attraction is opened. But some may get scared for life" he said.

"Mmmhmm. Spinosaurus was the toughest one me and my sisters met" Scarlet said.

"Indeed. But now she is in a stronger exhibit. But still I wonder what Indominus is made of" Shadow said.

"I have no idea. But I did saw her eyes and they look like raptor's eyes or something. I'm not sure" Nebula said.

"So it must be part raptor besides T-rex, but I don't know if it's from Achillobator or Utahraptor" Shadow guessed.

"Yeah maybe" Scarlet said.

 **xxx**

At midnight, Rexy's body began to change again, she grew back to 15 feet tall and her human clothes burst by the size changing and her tail grew back. Her snout grew longer and her teeth became sharp again. Her arms got their two clawed fingers and so did her feet getting clawed feet with four toes with claws. Her hair and skin became scales also.

Rexy woke up and noticed that she's back to normal again. She quickly had to hide the torn clothes so that her visitors won't think she ate a person or anything. She picks it up in her mouth and raises her head higher to put the ripped clothes on the balcony for Nebula to take it.

She then goes back to sleep and yawns out loud.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up and had their early morning breakfast. Scarlet was taking a shower for the first time which seems a little easy to use shampoo to wash her hair. After she was done she puts on her bath robe and a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

"Man, that was refreshing. So what's next?" Scarlet asked Shadow.

"Blaze and Nebula will help you dry your hair. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Trust me" Shadow said.

"Okay, Shadow" Scarlet nodded.

She then goes to Blaze and Nebula and they take out the hairdryers for her and a comb.

"I've never used these, what do I do?" Scarlet asked them.

"Like this, hold still" Nebula said and turned the hairdryer on, blowing it on Scarlet's hair. Scarlet felt relaxed by the head of the hairdryer and then had Blaze to comb her hair for her.

"Steady, Scarlet" Blaze said. Scarlet nodded a bit while Blaze combed her hair and after two minutes she was done having her hair combed.

"Thanks ladies. Now I got to change to normal clothes" Scarlet said.

After she got dressed up in a new outfit; she's now wearing a dark crimson tank top, dark blue jean shorts, and black High Tops Nike sneakers.

"I'm ready. So where should we go?" Scarlet asked Shadow.

"First we'll have breakfast. After that we'll go see your sisters" Shadow said.

"Okay then. Well let's go then" Scarlet said and goes to the breakfast buffet with Shadow, Nebula and Blaze. When they came there, Scarlet looked around at the buffet table and saw many types of food to select. She decided to have bacon, scrambled eggs and even trying cereal.

Even some orange juice she even had even though velociraptors like her don't eat fruit. She goes to the table where Nebula, Blaze and Shadow were and they have also been taking their breakfast to the table.

Amy, Sonic, and Rouge walked in the hotel restaurant to have breakfast too.

"Good morning guys" Sonic said to the group.

"Good morning, Sonic. How's the date with Amy yesterday?" Nebula asked.

"Perfectly fine. Amy and I are still getting along together" Sonic said and sat down on a chair.

"Also, to inform you Shadow. You are needed at the Indominus paddock for security sake" Rouge said.

"Very well but Scarlet is coming along with me" Shadow said.

"Very well. Also, tell us if there's any problem, I'll drive you both there after breakfast. I wonder where Silver and Knuckles are" Rouge said.

"They already had breakfast and they are at their duty. And Tails is at the computer room with Cream" Blaze said.

"Oh, I gotta feed Rexy. I'll see you guys later. And Shadow, be careful with Indominus" Nebula said, kissing Shadow's cheek.

"Okay. Good luck" Shadow said and waved good bye to Nebula.

 **xxx**

At the T-Rex Kingdom, Rexy was roaming around waiting impatiently for food.

"RRRRRRRHHHHHH! Raaaaah!"

That until Nebula came in and walked on the elevated walkway that was 25 ft. high up, "Morning, Rexy. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid we're out of goats. But we got dead cows for you. Is that okay with you?" she asked. Rexy nodded and is okay with having dead cows instead of live ones since she doesn't want to make Nebula faint.

"All right. Breakfast coming right up" Nebula pressed a button to reel in a dead cow to Rexy on a crane. Rexy looked up and then jumps a bit to grab the cow and with her strong jaws she tore half the cow into her mouth.

Nebula saw some torn clothes that was from Rexy in her human form yesterday. She picks it up and heads to the door to throw it in the garbage. Rexy watches her leave and continues having her dead cow.


	6. Indominus Escapes

**12/12/15**

 **21 Reviews, 4 Favs, 5 Followers.**

 **I don't own the Indominus Rex.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Scarlet were at the Indominus Paddock to check the security.

"I don't see her. Can you hear her?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"She seems quite quiet today. I'll check the heat signature" Rouge goes to the computer and presses the button. But to their shock no heat signature was shown.

"Oh no!" Rouge gasped.

Shadow then noticed some claw marks on the wall, "Has these claw marks always been there?"

"No" Amy shook her head.

"Better check inside, I'll get some guards with me, the rest of you go to the computer room" Shadow said. Amy then storms out from the room.

"She has a locator implanted in her so we can locate her. Rouge, Sonic, come with me in the car!" Amy said.

"But what about Scarlet?" Rouge asked.

"She will stay with Shadow and the guards" Amy said and got into her car. They drive away in full speed in a hurry to warn the computer center. Shadow looks at Scarlet and nods.

"Let's go in" Shadow said to Scarlet.

"Okay then" Scarlet said. They both go in to the cage with two guards with them.

 **xxx**

"Emergency personal, this is not a game! It's an animal on the loose, track Indominus!" Amy talked on her iPhone while driving, "Get me coordinates on the Indominus!"

"I'm working on it" Tails said, he was at the computer with Cream and checks Indomius Rex's location. The result of it is in...

"Hey, wait a minute. It's in the cage" Tails was shocked to see Indominus Rex still in the exhibit.

 _"That's impossible, I was just there"_ Amy asked very dubious through the phone. Rouge and Sonic got shocked.

"Amy, I'm telling you she's in the cage" Tails repeated, he then notices people in there, "There are people in there"

"Oh no, I got to warn them!" Cream said and picks her walkie talkie.

 **xxx**

In the exhibit cage, Shadow along with Scarlet and some guards were checking the claw marks on the wall.

"Do you really think she could have climbed up these walls, they are too high to allow her to climb up" Shadow said, putting his hands on his waist.

"That's impossible. If its part T-Rex it can't climb walls" Scarlet said.

"But what if..." one of the guards was interrupted by a beep is heard from his radio.

"Yes, what is it?" the guard asked. Cream's voice came from it but it was very frantic.

 _"It's in the cage! Get out of there!"_ Cream screamed.

"What?" the guard asked.

 _"She's still inside! Get out of there!"_ Cream shouted. The four inside the cage heard loud footsteps and they all rushed to the door but that's where the steps came from, Indominus Rex was standing there with an evil look on her face.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Indominus roared and began chasing them all.

"HANG ON, SCARLET!" Shadow carried her in bridle style and ran faster.

 **xxx**

Sonic, Rouge and Amy has arrived at the computer center and watches the four inside the cage run away from Indominus.

"Close the door before Indominus gets out!" Sonic said.

"But if they don't make it?" Tails asked.

"Close it now, Shadow can make it with Scarlet and the guards!" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

The large door in the cage began closing and Shadow ran to it with Scarlet, but one of the guards got caught by Indominus Rex and got eaten alive.

Scarlet saw this and looks away, "Aaahh! Faster Shadow, she's getting closer!" Scarlet screamed.

"Hold on!" Shadow shouted, he jumped through the door with her and the second guard. But after coming out, the door was not fully closed and briefly trapped Indominus Rex until she broke free. Scarlet and Shadow hides under a car while the guard hides in front of a truck.

"Shhh!" Shadow puts his finger on his lips for Scarlet to stay quiet.

Then, the truck was knocked aside and the guard glances at Shadow with a scared expression, until Indominus ate him up. Scarlet and Shadow looks away in fright; Shadow quickly takes out his pocketknife to cut the tube and oil spills on him and Scarlet so that they can hide their scent from the beast.

Luckily Indominus didn't smell them and then she walks away with heavy footsteps. Shadow and Scarlet pants out and they crawled out from the car when the hybrid has left.

"How can it hide herself from the thermal cameras?" Shadow asked himself.

 **xxx**

In the computer room, Sonic became angry over what happened.

"Send a team to stop , now. If she comes out from the restricted area the tracker device will shock her" Sonic said.

"Sonic! That's crazy! They'll get eaten" Amy said.

"She's right and we got hundreds of people on this island. We gotta tell them to get inside safe" Cream said.

"Or evacuate the island, staying indoors might not help for such a large creature, she can smell their scent like snakes" Sonic said.

"What exactly type of dinosaur is made of? With all the mixed dino DNAs she's made of, that can make her do almost anything" Rouge said.

Shadow, Nebula, Blaze, Silver, and Scarlet arrived here; panting in exhaustion from coming all the way here.

"Shadow, Scarlet how did you escape the ?" Sonic asked them, noting the smell of oil on them.

"Long story. We covered ourselves in oil and Indominus Rex couldn't smell us. Later Nebula, Blaze and Silver picked us up" Scarlet said.

"Dude, I knew that new dinosaur was not very friendly. Whatever she's made of she can do almost anything" Nebula said.

"Indeed. That beast tricked us into thinking she escaped as a distraction" Shadow said.

"Oh, god. She's highly intelligent like Big One the raptor from before" Scarlet said.

"Oh, no! She's heading to the dinosaur field! SHE'S GONNA KILL THEM ALL! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Nebula screamed in horror by looking at the computer screen of the beast's track of where it's heading to. Nebula quickly heads out the door to stop that beast.

"Nebula, no!" Shadow tried to go after her but she was already gone.

"She'll never make it alive. Go after her. I'm sending a crew to get " Sonic said.

* * *

Later, a patrol gets ready to capture Indominus by bringing net-guns, tasers and rifles to face the white beast.

"Alright men, let's go!" the trooper leader said and gets to the truck with the others, they drove out from the base and passes by the monorail train to head to the restricted area.

Some of the tourists were watching the trucks going into the forest.

Sonic and Tails watched where Indominus is along with the others except Nebula.

"Alright. Let's hope they can capture her" Sonic crossed his arms.

 **xxx**

In the forest, the patrol where looking around where Indominus Rex is. On the radar it appeared to be in the river. But when they came over there, there was something beeping and one of the troopers picked it up, it was attached to a piece of skin and flesh.

From the computer center. The group watched that in shock.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"It's her locator, she has clawed it out" Amy said, "She remembered where they put it" Shadow said.

Then, at the forest, the trooper who held the locator got blood on his hand, he looked up and saw bloody leafs. Then something moved in the trees, emerging to Indominus.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" the trooper screamed and then the other troopers began fire at Indominus who grabbed their comrade, then stomps on him.

His pulse disappeared on the screen as the ones in the computer center watched in horror.

But what's even worse, even more troopers got killed by Indominus when she used her powerful jaws to crush some so blood rain from the trees and her razor sharp claws.

"Retreat!" the surviving troopers screamed.

Shadow knew Nebula was out there to help other dinosaurs, "I'm going out there. That thing out there is not a dinosaur! Scarlet come with me!" Shadow said and heads to the elevator.

"Okay then, Shadow. But I got a few hours left before I turn into raptor again" Scarlet said.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Dr. Wu" Sonic said and heads out to the computer room.

 **xxx**

Nebula was trying her best to help the injured dying Apatosaurus but it was too weak and hurt from all those claw marks that Indominus gave was very deep and bloody.

"No, no, no, no! Please, stay strong girl!" Nebula sobs and held the Apatoasarus's neck, stroking her hand on its cheek, "Please don't die"

"Uuuuuuaaaarrrhhhh" the Apatosaurus looked at Nebula with a weak smile on her face. Nebula hugged the Apatosaurus for comfort.

"Stay strong. You'll be fine. Look at me, don't die" Nebula said with teary eyes. The large dinosaur groaned and coughed before letting its head down on the ground again. Nebula sighs sadly she couldn't do anything to help it. She sobs and puts her head down, hugging the dead dinosaur's neck.

Just then, the jeep stopped near. Shadow and Scarlet got out of the car and walks up to Nebula hugging the dead Apatosaurus.

"Nebula, I know it's hard for you. She died in peace by your comfort" Shadow said. Nebula lifts her head up and she had a lot of tears.

"It's not just that, look over there" Nebula points at the other Apatosaurs lying dead.

"Oh….my…..God" Scarlet gasped in horror, putting her hands to her mouth.

"She didn't eat them. She's killing for sport" Shadow said.

"She only killed the Apatosaurs. I saw only a few made it out alive with the rest of the other herbivore dinosaurs" Nebula sobs starts to slow down as she gets up and leaves the dead dinosaur. Her sadness turns into anger, "YOU EVIL HYBRID BITCH! I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN FOR KILLING THESE DINOSAURS!" she screamed out her lungs.

"Calm down, Nebula! Anger won't solve anything" Shadow said.

"Solve?! She killed these gentle giants! She's on the loose right now finding anything to kill and eat! She's not interested in eating the dinosaurs! She's interested in eating humans and mobians! And if she reaches the Main Street filled with hundreds of innocent people, she's gonna eat them all! We can't let her reach the Main Street!" Nebula said.

Shadow was a bit speechless, but he agreed, "Alright, let's go and find if there are more dinosaurs that are uninjured and we better hope Indominus stays away from the aviary. Then Rouge has to lure them all back by her whistle pipe for pterosaurs" he said.


	7. Spinosaur vs Indominus

**12/14/15**

 **29 Reviews, 4 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic tried to talk to Dr. Wu but was thrown out of the lab room by the lab scientists. This made the blue hedgehog slam his fist on the metal door in anger.

"Damn it!" he growled lowly.

"What happened?" Amy asked him.

"I couldn't talk to him. He made his men throw me out of the lab room. He won't tell me what that hybrid beast is made of" Sonic said.

"Well I got an idea" Tails said with a smirk.

 **x**

Dr. Wu was in his lab and was a bit pissed that Sonic demanded what he made Indominus Rex being part of. Then a knock was heard again, and a snarling noise.

"Oh god. Alright come in. I know it's the raptors" Dr. Wu rolled his eyes, not caring who it is. He opens the door and Sonic came in, having Shadow's raptors with him.

"Dr. Wu, speak to me what Indominus is made of or you are gonna be spin-dashed" Sonic said menacingly.

"Fine, just keep the raptors away. You asked me to make something scarier, bigger and uh...yes, Cooler as you said in your PM" Dr. Wu said.

"I didn't ask for a monster. Tell me how can camouflage and remove her body temperature" Sonic asked.

"First, she got DNA from a tree-frog to fit in the climate and cuttlefish was used for her camouflage. A cat is a monster to a mouse. And also, it was not just me who made Indominus, it was Ovi Kintobor also" Dr. Wu said. Sonic was a bit shocked.

"Grrrrrr…." the raptors growled lowly for hearing this and for creating a hybrid monster that is a lot stronger and clever than any pure dinosaurs.

"He and I created Indominus and her sister together. I didn't know that would happen. We always fill in gaps in Dino-DNA, if it was different they would not look like how they do today" Dr. Wu said.

Sonic sighs and sits down on a chair, "Yes. I may not fire you but you are responsible still. I need to help Shadow and Nebula now. The raptors are coming with me. Good bye Dr. Wu" he said.

 **xxx**

Later Sonic arrived at the main street where Amy was.

"Well Sonic, how was the talk with Wu?" Amy asked.

"Dr. Wu said that Indominus has genes from tree frogs and cuttlefish that helps her remove her body heat and camouflaging. He gave me a file to what else is mixed in her. She's part Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, Therizionosaurus, T-Rex, Velociraptor, pit viper, and unspecified number of modern animals. Also he was not alone creating her and her late sister" Sonic said.

"My god. We better warn everyone now. I'll evacuate the visitors from the Main Street in the computer room by the speakers, you'll go out and help Shadow" Amy said.

"Yeah. Oh, and you're gonna need a raptor by your side just in case something happens to the park and everything" Sonic said.

"Okay, but none of them can't be in the computer room. But never mind" Amy said and walks her way to the computer room.

"Alright Shadow, Nebula and Scarlet. Here I come" Sonic said and ran past the visitors in the Main Street to the personal only gate into the forest.

* * *

Deep in the jungle, the Spinosaurus who fought Rexy and the raptors in the Isla Nublar incident years ago was in her paddock and was snatching fish in the water. After these years she was a bit grumpy and feral in personality, growling at anything that's near her.

"Raaaaaah Mrrrraaah!" the spinosaurus snatches a large fish and bites it very hard, swallowing it in her jaws. She then walked out from the water and is about rest when an alarm blares from the walls and from the window near her where visitors were watching.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! There is a carnivore dinosaur on the loose!" Amy's voice came from the speakers. The spinosaurus noticed the visitors screamed when they heard the alert and left the paddock. This left the large sailed dinosaur confused, thinking they meant Rexy or something else.

"Mmmmrraaah! Raah" she snarled like a croc and hover her head from the ground when a loud roar from the distance was heard besides people screaming.

 **(Dinosaur translation)**

"Huh? That roar doesn't sound like Rexy" the Spinosaurus said.

She then looked over the walls of the paddock and saw a white hybrid dinosaur tearing down the trees while the guards trying to use some tranquilizer guns at her. The visitors got away to safety by the buses near the paddock.

"What the heck is that?" the Spinosaurus gasped, "Is that a new dinosaur?"

The Indominus then sees the Spinosaurus and breaks down the trees so they tore down the walls to the Spinosaurus paddock, allowing the hybrid to get in.

"Who the hell are you?!" Spinosaurus asked Indominus Rex.

"I am Isla Nublar's new queen and you are not. And I will destroy those who gets in my way!" Indominus answered with an evil grin.

"No, I am mightier than Rexy. So try me!" Spinosaurus roared and launches at Indominus Rex's neck, biting her hard.

 **(End of Translation)**

The two carnivores struggled and Spinosaurus threw Indominus Rex at the wall, smashing it into pieces. But the hybrid got up and used her sharp claws to slice the Spinosaurus thigh and then Indominus Rex stomps on her hard and bites her hard in the neck, killing her.

"ROOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" the Spinosaurus roared in agony and dies.

Then Indominus tosses her body at the hole in the wall and roars in triumph, "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

 **x**

From a distance, Shadow, Nebula and Scarlet heard 's roar in their car and they saw the ruined Spinosaurus paddock.

"No another dead dinosaur!" Nebula saw the Spinosaurus laying on the ground. They saw that Indominus has already left and they drove up to the paddock to see how the hybrid finished Spinosaurus. When they came to the Spinosaurus, she laid on her side with blood coming from her mouth. Scarlet noticed she was still breathing.

"Look, she's alive. Maybe I can ask where Indominus Rex went" Scarlet said and goes near the large theropod. Nebula looked away in tears holding Shadow for comfort.

 **(Dinosaur Translation, but Scarlet speaks normal and understands what dinosaurs are saying)**

"Spino, what happened? Talk to me" Scarlet pleaded. The Spinosaurus moans in pain and lifts her head up.

"That monster had beaten me good. She's stronger than me. We fought and she then left me to die. I think she's heading towards the aviary thingy" the Spinosaurus uttered lowly.

"Oh no, she's gonna release the pterosaurs. Spino, just hang in there! You're gonna be okay" Scarlet said.

"I don't know if I'm gonna make it" the Spinosaurus uttered lowly, "But please, find that beast and kill her. Don't let that beast take Rexy's place as the new queen. And also, tell your friends, including Rexy that I'm truly sorry for attacking years ago" she coughed hard that she's almost dying.

"I understand. I forgive you. Rest well Spino, you have a family?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, a brother on Isla Sorna, let him take my place when I'm gone. Good bye...Scarlet" those where the Spinosaurus last breath when she closed her eyes, died in peace. Nebula and Shadow walked up to Scarlet and held her shoulder.

 **(End of Translation)**

"She said she's heading to the aviary" Scarlet said.

"Oh hell no! No one will do that!" Nebula got angry again.

"But don't worry we can replace Spino with her brother" Scarlet said.

"We'll worry about that later. We gotta go after the Indominus" Shadow said.

"Yes let's go!" Nebula said and they got into their car again, driving towards where the aviary is.

 **xxx**

Sonic was running through the forest with Jackie. Zena was with Silver, taking the other side of the jungle while Amber is with Amy taking care of the people to evacuate the island.

"So far the herbivore dinosaurs are okay and safe. Jackie, that beast is part Velociraptor. So whatever you do, don't listen to that Indominus telling you what to do. She's very evil" Sonic said while running with Jackie.

"Cawr!" Jackie cawed for a yes. They ran up on some cliffs to see the aviary that was 3 miles away.


	8. Flying Pterosaurs

**12/15/15**

 **34 Reviews, 5 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I better hope Indominus doesn't get there. We need to get there to make sure" Silver said, driving his jeep in the jungle while Zena is running.

"Got any scent yet, Zena?" Silver asked.

Zena sniffed in the air and then screeches when she got something on her nose.

"Good girl. Run that way" Silver followed Zena to where she got the scent.

They came across the jungle near some dinosaur paddocks and they found foot-prints on the ground. Silver stopped the jeep and checked the footprints.

"She has been here recently, so better be careful. Indominus can camouflage" Silver said to Zena.

Just then, his walkie talkie received a static communication from Sonic, _"Silver, you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" Silver said through his walkie talkie.

 _"I see the Indominus. She's heading to the bird cage! The aviary!"_ Sonic said.

"I'm on my way, Sonic! I found her footprints and they are fresh. Try to distract Indominus away from the aviary or else the pterosaurs will come to the Main Street! Silver out" Silver said and puts down her walkie talkie, getting into his jeep again and drove away with Zena following her.

 **x**

Shadow, Scarlet, and Nebula already saw the Indominus heading to the aviary but the problem is they can't get too close to that beast or they'll get eaten. They are no match for this evil beast.

"Shit! She's almost there to the bird cage! This is so not good!" Nebula said.

"We need to distract her! Come with me" Shadow said and they ran to the direction where the aviary is. They left their car behind since they were close and they were careful to not be spotted by the Indominus Rex who ran about three hundred meters away.

"Run faster!" Shadow yelled.

"I am running!" Scarlet and Nebula shouted. When they came closer, they saw many trees that have been knocked down and birds flying away from Indominus Rex. Luckily it was not the pterosaurs.

"Phew, but let's hurry before she gets there!" Scarlet said and ran to the direction Indominus went to. She began see the hybrid and it was getting closer.

"Oh, shit!" Shadow saw that the beast is already ahead to the glass dome.

"Too late!" Scarlet gasps.

The Indomius ran into the glass dome with the steel bars and it made up a large hole into the aviary. Then she let out a loud roar to scare all the types of pterosaurs away, four quetzalcoatlus, 20 pteranodons and 40 dimorphodons were flying out through the large hole Indominus Rex made and they flied directly into the sky.

 **x**

"Oh no. Better hope Rouge or someone else has a pterosaur whistle pipe!" Silver saw the pterosaurs in his car.

 _"Silver, we gotta get into the thick trees! NOW!"_ Sonic said through the walkie talkie.

"Okay, Come on Zena!" Silver shouted and turns his jeep around and Zena followed him.

Shadow, Nebula and Scarlet ran back into the woods and so did Sonic with Jackie. The Indominus then ran out from the aviary and growls for herself and walks into the jungle again. Some of the dimorphodons flies down near Sonic and Jackie and this made Sonic given no choice but to spin-dash at some of them and Jackie biting one some of them.

"No way. I know what she's trying to do! She's trying to follow the flying things to where the park is!" Scarlet said.

"I better tell them on the computer room" Shadow takes out his walkie talkie and dials to the center.

 **xxx**

Tails, Amy and Cream where at the computer center with Amber and they saw the pterosaurs flying over the forest. Then they heard the phone near the desk ring.

"Hello?" Amy answers it.

 _"Amy! There are flying pterosaurs heading straight to the Main Street! GET ROUGE TO COMMAND THESE FLYING BEASTS FROM REACHING THE STREET! NOW!"_ Shadow yelled.

"Copy that" Amy said and presses the alarm button.

 **"Attention, everyone get back inside, pterosaurs are on the loose, we will handle the situation soon as possible!"** Amy said through the speaker to the remaining tourists who is preparing to evacuate the main street. Then Rouge came in to the computer room.

"Rouge, go get the pterosaurs, use your whistle pipe and lure there somewhere, get Knuckles to get a block to the hole in the aviary" Amy tells Rouge.

"You got it Amy. I will make them obey" Rouge said and puts on pilot goggles. She heads out on the helipad and flies off in the air to where the pterosaurs are flying. She held out her whistle pipe and had it ready to blow when she is getting closer.

The flying beasts heard it and stopped in midair from the whistle.

"Come to Mama!" Rouge smirks and dives down in the air to make all the pterosaurs follow her above the jungle. She continued to blow in the whistle pipe to get their attention and she flies up in the air demonstrating her flying skill.

The pterosaurs flies straight up after her but then one pteranodon came to close to her, making her almost lose her balance and she dives down out of control, but she held the whistle pipe in her mouth.

"Come on, Rouge! Pretend they're like bats flying after you!" Rouge said to herself.

She flew in circles with the pterosaurs after her and she saw the aviary. She then takes out her walkie talkie, dialing Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you there? Help me block that big hole if you are there!" Rouge shouted in the walkie talkie.

"I got her recently while you distracted the bird reptiles batty" Knuckles said and showed himself in front of the aviary, he had a large concrete block near the hole and a forklift.

 **x** xx

Shadow and the girls already found Sonic and Silver with the raptors. They all watched Rouge trying to lure the pterosaurs back in the aviary.

"I hope Rouge knows what she's doing" Nebula said.

"She knows what to do, as long she keeps an eye on which pterosaur is flying" Sonic said with a smile. But that smile didn't last long when he saw that one quetzalcoatlus Rouge has missed.

"Oh no. Hurry, get into the cars! I'm gonna run to the street with my super-speed!" Sonic gasped.

"Just don't let that thing grab you in mid-air!" Silver said.

"I'm ready for action, today I'm on a break!" Sonic said and rushes at the location where the main street is.

The quetzalcoatlus was flying straight past the monorail and scared the tourists who were heading to the boats and then flies over the main hall in the street and lands there screeching out loud.

Just then, Scarlet hears a distant roar from the Indominus. She gasps in horror at what the beast is trying to say.

"Crawr! Crawr!" Zena and Jackie cawed in anger but Scarlet quickly covers the raptors' mouth to prevent the beast from hearing it.

"Shut up! We can't let her know where we are" Scarlet said.

The two raptors quickly shut their mouths and began speaking to her in low snarling. After a listening to her sisters, Scarlet gasped.

"What are you saying? She's after the real queen of the island?" she asked.

"Crawr….crawr….crawr…" the raptors nodded.  
"Why would it want to go after Rexy?" Silver asked.

"She wants to be on top of the food chain, it's the first time she sees all this and it's all Dr. Wu's fault and that Kintobor wherever he is now" Shadow said with an angry look on his face.

"The Indominus is getting close to the Main Street. And it's almost sunset. I have to tell Rexy about this. This is not gonna be good news to her" Nebula sighs.

"We'll go together. Soon I will become raptor again" Scarlet said.

"Yes, we need more teeth" Nebula nodded and they got into the cars, Zena and Jackie followed the vehicles through the jungle.


	9. Rexy vs Indominus Rex

**12/16/15**

 **37 Reviews, 5 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic arrived at the Main Street and saw the quetzalcoatlus on the street knocking over some lampposts and even grabbed a hot dog cart.

"Amy! GET DOWN!" Sonic tackled Amy to the restaurant place.

The giant pterosaur saw them and then tried to peck the hedgehogs until Sonic whacks it with a chair, then he spin-dashes at it out from the restaurant.

"You want my girlfriend, come and get me!" Sonic shouted and tossed his jacket aside and the quetzalcoatlus snaps at Sonic again but missed when he jumped on its back and held onto the neck, causing it to flap the wings wildly and it began flying over the big pool.

"Sonikku! Be careful!" Amy screamed. Sonic noticed the mosasaurus shape in the water and then looks after something to jump onto before it jumps out.

He saw Rouge flying in the air, "Rouge! Catch me!"

Rouge sees him and flies down to him and the quetzalcoatlus, "Take my hand!" Rouge said and Sonic jumps off the quetzalcoatlus before the mosasaurus catches the pterosaur with her jaws and drags her down the water. Rouge and Sonic looked down and he sighs in relief.

"Thanks Rouge. Now let's get on land" he said.

"No worries Big Blue" Rouge said and flies to the shore, letting Sonic be on his feet again.

"Now, how long before the Indominus Rex comes to the Main Street?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, less than an hour" Rouge said.

"SONIC YOU IDIOT!" Amy ran up to the blue hedgehog that flinched in fear, "You almost scared the hell out of me! Flying on that large quetzalcoatlus! And almost got eaten by the mosasaurus! But I'm glad you're alive" she hugged him tightly, "Just don't ever do that again! That was crazy!"

"Amy chillax. I know I did something crazy but I had to save you" Sonic hugged her back.

"Just never do that again" Amy cried on his chest.

"Promise. If I do it again, I would close this park permanently, it will never open again if I die" Sonic said.

"I was just so scared, but I want to say thank you" Amy said and looked into Sonic's eyes.

"At least I got you" Sonic said and kissed her. Rouge smiled at the two kissing. Then the two hedgehogs pulled apart and looks at Rouge.

"Oh yes um. We must wait for the raptors and secure the baby dinosaurs in the petting zoo" Sonic said.

"Okay then. Let's go" Rouge said and the three heads to the gentle giant petting zoo to check the baby dinosaurs if they are alright.

When they arrived there, some of the baby where hiding from being scared of hearing Indominus Rex's roar.

"Hey, it's okay, guys" Sonic said.

A triceratops baby with a gallimimus baby came out with the other baby dinos and they saw Sonic, Amy and Rouge. Sonic picked up a gallimimus baby and caresses its back and neck. It made a purring like sound and nuzzled against his shirt. Rouge and Amy goes in to the baby dinosaurs to comfort them so they are not so scared.

"Come here fella, Rouge got you" Rouge said and pets a baby stegosaurus.

* * *

Shadow and his friends are at Rexy's paddock and they don't have much time left before the Indominus Rex reaches the Main Street. Though there's no people there which is good news so that the beast won't eat them.

"I know you don't like this, Rexy. We all don't like it either but we need you to fight that beast to save Jurassic World and everything on this island" Shadow said to her.

"We all believe in you, Rexy. No matter what happens, don't let Indominus take your place as the new queen" Nebula said.

"If Indominus tries anything sneaky, me and my raptors will be your backup" Scarlet said.

Rexy nods for an understanding sign and then lift her head in the air for hearing something. Loud footsteps were coming from the main street. Nebula then brought a torch to use for Rexy.

"She's here. Okay, follow the torch, Rexy" Nebula said.

Rexy then began to follow Nebula out from the paddock and gives out a loud roar when running after her. Nebula ran faster with the flare in her hand and ran underneath the Spinosaurus skeleton and saw Indominus Rex standing there, she then threw the flare at Indominus giving Rexy her attention. Then Rexy smashes through the skeleton and roars loudly.

"MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Indominus Rex roared.

 **(Dinosaur Translation)**

"So you must be Rexy, huh? Finally, it's about time I found you so I can kill you and become the new queen of this island" Indominus chuckled evilly.

"No, you are not a dinosaur and you'll never be one! You are evil! I am the queen! I'm gonna knock you down!" Rexy roared and runs towards her, landing the first blow, biting onto the hybrid neck.

 **(End of translation)**

But Indominus got out of her bite and uses her claws to strike Rexy, but the veteran T-rex still stands and bites again and knocks her onto some buildings. Indominus then claws Rexy on the side and then knocks her with her head. Nebula then sees Sonic, Amy and Rouge.

"RUN!" Nebula screamed.

"Go! Go!" Sonic carried Amy in bridle style while Rouge flaps her wings to fly faster. They all moved towards Nebula's spot.

Just then, Scarlet felt something inside that she's changing back to a Velociraptor, "Argh! I'm turning back to a raptor" Scarlet groans and quickly removed her sneakers since she feels her feet changing.

Her big toe gets the large claw back and the other toes goes smaller. Then her tail burst through her pants and she leans downwards, her hair disappeared while her skin turns scaly and her snout goes longer. Her shirt stayed on.

Rexy was now on the ground and unable to get back up; Indominus walks up to her and held her down.

"ROOOAAAAARRRRR!" Rexy tries to kick her but was useless.

"Girls, help her!" Shadow said to his raptors, including Scarlet that is back to a raptor.

Just before the Indominus could deliver a kill blow on Rexy, she heard a raptor cawing and she looked up to see who's doing it.

"CRAWR, CRAWR!" Scarlet cawed getting Indominus Rex's attention, then the four raptors runs at the hybrid and jumps at her back screeching loudly. Indominus Rex lets go of Rexy and struggled to get the raptors off her but they were too quick. Eventually Rexy got up and the raptors jumped off the hybrid shoving her into a building while the hedgehogs and Rouge seeks cover into the store. Then Scarlet crashes into the store but got back up to leap on Indominus again. The other raptors and Rexy continued to attack Indominus by smashing her into a building.

Rexy then remembered the spot where the Mosasaurus lives; she remembered what Nebula told her when she was human, 'If you're too close to the water, she will jump out and grab you.'

She had an idea as she grabs the Indominus Rex's head with her mouth and shoved her towards the metal fences. Rexy sees that the beast is a little close to the edge of the water, just as she planned for the Mosasaurus to come out any second.

 **(Dinosaur Translation)**

"Argh!" Indominus gets up and glares at Rexy and the raptors that are surrounding her, "You think you won? Your teeth aren't strong enough to pierce my skin apart. Face it, weaklings! I'm the strongest and baddest dinosaur than all of you!" she roared.

"Not quite, Indominus! And also, you're not the top of the food chain!" Rexy smirked and roared at her.

Then the mosasaurus jumped up from the water when Indominus roared "FOOOOOD!" she yelled when she grabbed Indominus by the neck. Rexy and the raptors take a step back away from the mosasaurus.

"ARRRRGH! LET ME GO! I CAN'T SWIM! ARRGGGHHH!" Indominus struggled but the mosasaurus bites harder, pulling her into the water.

"MUUUUUAARRH!" the mosasaurus bellowed underwater and the hybrid was gone forever.

Rexy looks at the raptors and panted hard, "Thanks for the help, girls"

"No problem, Rexy" the raptor said.

"Ah, man. What a mess" Rexy looks at the minor damaged Main Street.

 **(End of Translation)**

Nebula knows what Rexy is trying to say and she goes up to her along with her friends too.

"It's okay, Rexy. We'll fix the Main Street. Just like last time" Nebula said.

"You did good, Rexy. We'll clean up those wounds for you in a second" Sonic said.

Rexy nodded and walks away from the street to go to her paddock. Scarlet, Zena, Jackie and Amber looks at Shadow who goes up to them.

"You did a good job, girls" Shadow said to them, he then goes up to Scarlet and hugs her.

"Scarlet, I'm so proud of you and your sisters, you are almost like my children who makes daddy proud, in your case an alpha" Shadow said to them. Scarlet smiled and licks Shadow in the face.

"Thanks" Shadow chuckled.


	10. The Tour of the Park

**12/18/15**

 **38 Reviews, 5 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **Look up on Youtube and type in '** Gatorade Raptor VS Raptor Commercial'. **I kinda like that commercial of the Velociraptor playing basketball.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, constructers were hired to rebuilt the damage the dinosaurs has made to the Main Street and the fence of the big pool, the aviary and the Spinosaurus paddock to which a new spinosaurus was gonna be soon released in. The one that died has been cremated along with the dead Apatosaurus herd.

Nebula, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze are helping Rexy's healed wounds on her neck and sides. She was very lucky that the claw marks aren't that deep.

"You're very lucky, Rexy. These claw marks aren't that deep" Nebula said, using the wet rag to clean the dried up blood on her skin.

"ARRRRH….. Rrrrrr" Rexy howls in pain and lets out a low growling.

"Hold still Rexy. It won't hurt a bit" Amy said and pets Rexy's snout to calm her down.

"Good girl. Now relax" Amy said while the other girls healed Rexy.

 **xxx**

Sonic was at the Indominus paddock which is now demolished down since it's no longer needed with a monster like that.

"Okay, one more knock down and its history" Sonic said, smirking with the dynamite plunger box.

He pressed it and the remains got blown up except the trees in the exhibit, "Ha! Alright men, clean the mess here. It got to be clean here so we can make a new exhibit for the maiasaura family" Sonic said to the workers.

"Okay sir" one worker said and Sonic leaves the area.

* * *

"Don't worry, Scarlet. You'll do just fine. Trust me" Shadow said. They were gonna do a commercial of Shadow verses the raptors in basketball. Scarlet nodded and has the ball in her clawed hand.

"Okay, here we go. ACTION!" Silver records it.

"Crawr!" Scarlet dribbled the ball and threw the ball past Shadow but the hedgehog ran to the ball and tackled Scarlet to catch the ball. Then Shadow threw the ball at the net and takes it, only for Scarlet to knock the ball off his hands.

"CRAWRR!" she jumped in the air and tosses the ball in the hoop.

The score showed 1-1 and Shadow smiled at Scarlet.

"Good job!" Shadow held out a mineral water bottle and drinks it.

Scarlet smirked and held the water bottle in her clawed hand, crunching it and letting the water in her mouth.

"And cut!" Silver stopped recording it.

"Nice done filming Silver, this will make people wanna play with my raptors. Especially Scarlet, the beta one" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow. You can always trust me in filming and taking pictures" Silver said.

"Yup" Shadow nodded, "Now to record me about my raptors" he hands his iPhone to Silver so that he can record it.

"Okay, girls. You ready?" Shadow said to his raptors.

"Crawr…crawr….crawr…." the raptors nodded.

"Okay, Silver. We're ready" Shadow said and Silver nodded, recording the camera to them.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. And these are my raptors. Say hello, girls" he said.

"CRAWR!" the raptors cawed.

"This is Jackie, she's very tough and she likes to run really fast too. She also likes being petted on her head most of the time" Shadow said.

"Crawr!" Jackie cawed at the iPhone camera from Silver.

"This is Zena, she's the best hunter like her sisters and she's a clever one too. Though she is very friendly to people" Shadow said about Zena.

"Crawr…crawr!" Zena waving her clawed hand to the camera.

"This is Amber, she enjoys playing basketball with me and Scarlet most of the time. She also likes to be petted but hates to having her tailed pulled. So kids, don't pull her tail" Shadow said about Amber.

"Crawr! Crawr!" Amber cawed.

"And last but not least, this is Scarlet. She's the beta and one of my favorite raptors. She's very loyal and friendly too. She's also very playful to kids sometimes and she's very good at basketball than me" Shadow said about her.

"Crawr….Crawr!" Scarlet waved her clawed hand at the camera.

"Also, be sure that the raptors won't frighten you and they are as I said very friendly towards humans and mobians. So come and visit us at Jurassic World" Shadow said. Silver stopped filming and checked it on his iPhone.

"Not bad introduction, Shadow. People are gonna love petting your raptors" Silver said, handing the iPhone back to Shadow.

"Yeah. They certainly will do. But I will give them warnings by like putting hands or heads in their mouths" Shadow said.

* * *

"Okay, Tails. I'm ready to do the intro of Jurassic World" Sonic said to his best pal that is holding the camera to record.

"Okay. And…action!" Tails records it.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. The owner of Jurassic World and the park filled with awesome real-life dinosaurs. I know some of you remembered the incident of the hybrid dinosaur but that's already over and the park is safe and sound. Right now, we have the Main Street taken care of and the park will be opened in less than 3 days, so no worries" he showed the Main Street filled with workers reconstructing everything, "Now let's go see our favorite dinosaur, Rexy the T-Rex" he walks to the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom while Tails follows him with the camera.

When they were inside, they saw Rexy from the window and she was walking towards her food, a pile of meat.

"If you all wonder, she defeated the hybrid with the help of the raptors and our shy girl mosasaurus. But Rexy will always be our queen of the island" Sonic said while Rexy ate her food, "She's very friendly too thanks to my friend Nebula who taught her kindness"

Tails then saw Rexy behind the window near Sonic and she breaths on the glass making fog.

"Whoa, did you see that folks? She accepts me" Sonic said, "Yup, that's Rexy" the fog clears up from the window and Rexy smiles at the camera.

"Smile Rexy" Sonic smiled along with her. Tails held back his giggling and then they continued the tour of filming.

"Now, let's see how our maiasaura family is doing before they are moving" Sonic said.

In an exhibit, two maiasaurs, a male and a female were taking good care of their babies by feeding them and guarding them. The babies of the maiasaura pair squeaked, begging that they wanted to be feed like normal baby birds would beg for food.

Sonic and Tails walked in the walked in on the elevated walkway to see the dinosaurs. Sonic looks back at Tails holding the camera and does the tour.

"This was Indominus Rex's paddock but that's in the past. We rebuild into a new one for the Maiasaura family. There's the mama feeding her babies" Sonic showed.

"When is the exhibit fully complete?" Tails asked through the iPhone.

"In just a week" Sonic replied, "Back again, the maiasaura pair is shown to be very caring parents. Now let's go find Amy. She's at the Gentle Giants which is for kids to ride on the baby dinosaurs"

 **xxx**

Amy was now feeding the baby dinosaurs while Rouge was saddling the triceratops youngsters. An apatosaurus baby slurped up the water in the waterhole Amy has made.

"Good boy. You are too cute when you drink" Amy smiled and Rouge watches her letting the other dinosaur juveniles drink and eat. She shook her head with a smile and gives a saddled baby triceratops a treat.

"Good girl Tricia. You are a good girl" Rouge said and pets her.

"Koooooaaaaa" Tricia the triceratops cooed and then licks Rouge.

"Hehehehe" the mobian white bat giggled.

"And here's the Gentle Giants where Amy and Rouge are in" Sonic walks in.

Amy and Rouge notices Sonic and Tails and goes up to them.

"Hi, I am Amy Rose and welcome to the Gentle Giants, our baby dinosaurs likes to be with humans and mobians as long you are all gentle to them" Amy said to Tails to the iPhone. Then it was Rouge's turn to speak.

"I'm Rouge and it is an honor to work here. The baby dinosaurs love me and they appreciate that I feed them. What else can I say, I train small pterosaurs too like falcons" Rouge smiled sweetly.

"I might show you all when you come to this amazing park again when the danger is now over. Hope you will enjoy it" Rouge said. Then Tails filmed at Sonic again.

"Now folks, let's see how the main center is shall we?" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

Inside the main center, Sonic turned on the holographic computer and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus stands next to him.

"Viola, if this was a real one I would get its toxic spit on me" Sonic said, "Oh, here are a couple of my friends here. They also work for the park too" Sonic gestures Tails to move the camera to Nebula, Silver, Shadow, and Blaze.

"Hello. My name is Nebula Emerald, I'm kinda mostly our veteran Tyrannosaurus Rex's feeder and best friend. I'm also the medic of the dinosaurs" Nebula introduced herself.

"The name's Silver the Hedgehog, my work is here to guide visitors or help them take pictures" Silver said.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm the raptor trainer, I am the alpha of them sort of" Shadow smirks.

"I'm Blaze and my duty is to take good care of the dinosaurs like the others" Blaze said.

"Yup, those are my friends. And let's go find Knuckles. He's in charge of watching the Mosasaurus" Sonic said to the camera.


	11. Happy Ending

**12/20/15**

 **42 Reviews, 5 Favs, 7 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the big pool, Knuckles was throwing large fishes into the water to feed the mosasaurus, he was wondering if she is still hungry after drowning Indominus Rex into the water.

"Come out big girl, it's your breakfast time!" Knuckles shouted.

He waited patiently until the mosasaurus swam up and ate the fishes at the surface, then she splashes her paddle tail in the water making Knuckles almost lose balance.

"Whoa whoa!" Knuckles fell into the water but managed to get up again.

"There on the boat is Knuckles, he just feed our mosasaurus with fish and let's not laugh at this please. The mosasaurus is very hungry all the time" Sonic said, "And quite a little shy sometimes"

"Okay, she's 30 meters or what?" Blaze asked.

"She's 22 meters long, it was not easy to clone her" Sonic said.

"Knuckles, you need a hand here?" Rouge shouted out to him.

"No I'm fine Rouge. I am on the boat again!" Knuckles shouted, starting the motor on the boat to get back on land. He came to the bridge and got up there.

"Yup, that's Knuckles" Sonic said to the camera.

"Hello there folks, is it filming?" Knuckles asked, they all nodded, "Okay, now I am the keeper of the Mosasaurus as you can see"

"Okay Tails, you can stop film now" Sonic tells Tails. Tails stopped filming on his iPhone and puts it back into his pocket.

"That was great. Should we film the gyrospheres?" Tails asked.

"Eh, maybe later. Right now we need to help the other workers in the Main Street" Sonic said.

"Okay then. This time we let the dinosaurs have a break, Rexy needs her wounds to be healed and we need replacement sauropods later" Tails said.

 **xxx**

A while later, Nebula heads in the T-Rex paddock to check on Rexy's wounds.  
"Hey, Rexy. How are you feeling, big girl?" Nebula asked. Rexy gave a sign of 'doing great and looks at her bandages.

"That's good, Rexy. You sure wanna have another T-rex living with you? It's okay if you say no" Nebula said. Rexy thought for a moment and shook her head as in 'no thanks, I'm okay being the only T-Rex on this island'.

"Okay. Don't worry, Rexy" Nebula said as she strokes Rexy's snout, "The claw marks will heal in no time. I know you don't like the bandages but it's the only way to help stop the bleeding. Okay?"

Rexy nodded and lets Nebula pet her snout since she's very kind and gentle.

"I'll see you later, Rexy" Nebula said and walks away.

 **xxx**

Tails was now working on some gyrospheres to improve them to be faster and more resistant to dinosaurs that comes near them.

"You sure the glass is reinforced?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, The structure of it inside is made of rust-free steel and the glass is replaced with acrylic glass, normal glass shatters much faster so I used that instead, but I made it so it still can catch objects like a bullet" Tails said, holding a revolver to demonstrate, he fires at the block of the acrylic glass/bulletproof mix and it only made minor cracks by the bullet.

"See. What do you think?" Tails asked Sonic. Sonic went to have a closer look and saw that the bullet is on the glass.

"Well, I better hope this can withstand hits from an ankylosaurus dangerous tail" Sonic said.

"I think not, it will crack as ever" Tails said and goes to the blueprints of the gyrosphere to add more upgrades, "Hopefully it won't crack because the glass is very thick"

"Okay. Well keep working on it. And uh, even though I'm CEO of Jurassic World I need to be out there as well, like running with the fast dinosaurs to show entertainment for the tourists. I'm faster than a gallimimus" Sonic said.

"I know that Sonic. You are like a brother to me" Tails smiled. Sonic thumbs up and leaves the laboratory whistling his own theme song from the 90's. He then felt a vibration in his pocket and saw it was Amy on the phone.

"Hey, Ames. What's up?" he answered it.

 _"Hi Sonic, It's just fine. Do you have any plans for tonight?"_ Amy asked through the phone.

"No, why do you ask?" Sonic asked.

 _"Because it's your turn to do a hangout, silly"_ Amy giggled through the phone.

"Yes right. How about that we two have a beautiful night at the meadow near the lake. I can fix up a picnic there and I got a surprise for you" Sonic said to her.

 _"Oh what surprise is it?"_ Amy asked.

"You'll see, Amy. See you later, love you" Sonic said.

" _Okay then. Love you too. Bye"_ Amy said and hung up.

 **xxx**

Much later at the meadow near the lake, Sonic and Amy were sitting near the lake and they had their picnic together, watching the sun going down.

"It's beautiful isn't it Ames. A CEO of the whole park has the best girl in the world and we got the perfect view here watching the dusk" Sonic said.

"Yeah, even though Indominus ruined parts of it, but its history now. Say Sonikku...what's the surprise?" Amy asked.

"Ames, close your eyes" Sonic tells Amy. Amy nods and closed her eyes, Sonic picked out something from his pocket and then showed it, "Okay Amy, open your eyes"

Amy opened her eyes and saw that Sonic is holding a golden ring with a small diamond on.

"Amelia Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked her with a smile.

"Yes, of course I will marry you Sonic!" Amy gasped in happiness and tackled him down in a hug.

 **xxx**

Now with Nebula and Shadow, they were inside the anti-gravity chamber floating around with the raptors for fun.  
"Weeeeeee!" Nebula floating around in the anti-gravity chamber.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the raptors screeches for fun when they hovered in the chamber, Zena almost collides with Scarlet and Amber pretending to fly while Jackie did a bicycle kick in the air making giggle-like snarls. But that until she bumped into Zena.

"CRRAAAR!" Zena snarled and waved her away. Shadow then came between the raptors making a sign of be nice to each other.

"Girls, be nice to each other" Shadow said.

"Rah" Jackie floated away from him and waved with her arms at Zena.

"Craaaawr!"

"See, guys. I told you this anti-gravity chamber would be fun" Nebula giggled.

"Yeah, this is too exciting, the kids will love this one" Shadow said and was upside down in the chamber. He collides with Nebula and they blushed awkwardly when the raptors saw them collide, but they knew their relationship.

"Yup. Isn't this fun, girls?" Nebula asked the raptors.

"Caawwwr!" the raptors cawed. The anti-gravity chamber shuts down and the hedgehogs with the raptors landed safety on their feet.

"Wow, what a hovering time" Nebula smiled.

 **xxx**

Rouge was now talking with Knuckles near the big pool about planning after the rebuilding is finished.

"So, what plans do you have Knuckie, after the rebuilding of the park is done?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I have decided to have a break from working here. I mean I won't retire because I'm too young for that. But maybe you and I could spend some time together" Knuckles said.

"For real this time?" Rouge asked.

"Well let me think...Yes, after all asking from you I say this time I will" Knuckles said.

"Good to hear my sweet echidna" Rouge planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You sure are batty but that's what I like about you" Knuckles smirked.

Rouge smiled and hugs Knuckles, then they got up and went to have something to eat together.

"And you sure are cute when you're tough and grumpy most of the time. That's what I like about you, sweetheart" Rouge chuckled.

"Ah cut it out" Knuckles mumbled.

 **xxx**

"Okay, okay. I know you want the bandage off but remember what Nebula said about head-butting" Silver said, removing the wrapped bandage from the pachycephalosaurus's head.

"Kraaaaah" the pachycephalosaurus groaned while Silver removed the bandage, it was completely healed.

"It must have been your locator that caused the pain I guess from the headbutting. Okay, your head is healed now. But remember, don't head-butt so much" Silver said.

The bony head dinosaur nodded and went back to her herd as always.

Silver went back with Blaze that is feeding the triceraptops some leaves, "How's the triceratops doing?" Silver asked her.

Blaze puts the leaves down and goes to Silver, "Just fine Silver. She's very hungry like always. She's got to have a lot of leaves and hay" Blaze said.

"Yup. I gotta say these plant-eating dinosaurs are so friendly and cute sometimes" Silver said.

"I agree Silver. I like them when they are babies too, they got such large eyes as babies. And I heard that the Stegosaurus brain is actually the size of a kitten" Blaze said.

"Oh so they are not dumb as they said they are" Silver chuckled.

"Yup but don't let that fool you. Every creature are sometimes smart into things like solving" Blaze said.

"Indeed. Well can I help you with feeding the triceratops here?" Silver asked.

"Go ahead, I needed assistance anyway" Blaze picked up some hay.

* * *

One week later, Sonic and Amy's wedding was a success. The dinosaurs including the raptors and Rexy are near the tall fence so that they won't stomp on anyone in the wedding.

"Sonic, was the idea of having the wedding at the park a good idea?" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"Yeah but now that we got the wedding private from the tourists here it's no problem" Sonic whispered.

Amber shreds a happy tear at seeing mobians for the first time having a wedding, "Rawwwwwr"

"Cawwwr" Scarlet pats her shoulder.

After having the speech to Sonic and Amy, the priest said "You may kiss the bride" to which Amy and Sonic did, the staff, the dinosaurs and Sonic's friends along with Uncle Chuck cheered at them both.

Sonic then carried Amy bridal style and then walked down the carpet seeing all at the wedding cheering at them. Rexy lets out a low roar as a cheer and the raptors cawed at them. The people cheered and applauded them along too.

Rexy watched them but didn't realize the male spinosaurus was right next to her.

"Raaawww!" the male Spinosaurus awed at Amy and Sonic.

 **(Dino translation)**

"Are you the new Spinosaurus here?" Rexy asked him.

"Yes, I have become a replacement to my late sister" he said.

"I'm sorry for the loss" Rexy said, "Um, I'm Rexy by the way"

"Nice name. The creators gave me a name known as Spiny. I'm Spiny" he said his name.

"Nice name. And I guess I'm in second place as biggest carnivore here" Rexy said. Spiny chuckled a bit and looks at her.

"Don't feel ashamed. You are queen of this Island. On Isla Sorna I was the king" Spiny said.

"Cool. Well let's just watch my friends leave for their honeymoon" Rexy said.

 **(End of translation)**

Amy and Sonic where heading to the monorail to leave the Island for their honeymoon.

 **The End**


End file.
